


Ты начал курить, Уилл

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты начал курить, Уилл. Решил дополнить композицию своего одеколона ещё и дешёвыми сигаретами с заправки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты начал курить, Уилл

– Ты начал курить, Уилл. Решил дополнить композицию своего одеколона ещё и дешёвыми сигаретами с заправки?

Грэм замирает, забывая сделать вдох. Сердце начинает частить словно сумасшедшее, грозя проломить грудную клетку и выскочить наружу, заливая асфальт потоками алого. В голове вихрем проносятся тысячи ответов, от _"Да пошёл ты"_ и _"Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь"?_ до _"Пожалуйста, будь реален"_ и _"Я так скучал по тебе"_. Ему хочется обернуться, но ноги не слушаются, наливаясь свинцом и пригвождая его к месту. "Десять, девять, восемь, семь..." - пытаясь совладать с собой, Уилл начинает обратный отсчёт. На "пять" его шеи касается тёплое дыхание, на "три" чужие руки уверенно ложатся на плечи, мягко, но настойчиво разворачивая его в сторону их обладателя.  
– Один, – хрипло шепчет Уилл, встречаясь взглядом с глазами цвета меди.

Ганнибал чуть склоняет голову набок, выражая недоумение, а затем глубоко втягивает носом воздух, на мгновение прикрывая глаза.  
– Не хочу показаться грубым, Уилл, но это отвратительно. Ты весь пропах третьесортным табаком и отчаянием. – Ганнибал морщится, как от зубной боли, а его хватка на плечах Грэма усиливается. - Можешь что-нибудь сказать в своё оправдание?

Уилл пристально смотрит ему в глаза, и его улыбка больше похожа на оскал.  
– Вообще-то, могу, – спокойно говорит он, чуть отстраняясь и отводя руку в сторону. Прежде, чем Ганнибал успевает понять, что происходит, ему в лицо прилетает кулак Грэма.  
Рассечённую губу саднит, но, аккуратно сплёвывая кровь в шёлковый носовой платок, Ганнибал широко улыбается.  
– Я скучал по тебе, – говорит он, делая шаг навстречу.  
– Не подходи, – предупреждает Уилл. – Ты разрушил мою чёртову жизнь. Ты разрушил всё, что мне было дорого. Разрушил меня.

Ганнибал бегло оглядывает безлюдную автозаправку, скользит взглядом по одежде Уилла - мятые джинсы, потрёпанная куртка, из левого кармана которой выглядывает начатая пачка Pall Mall Blue, прошёрканные ботинки. Уилл, Уилл... не следовало оставлять тебя на такой продолжительный срок.  
– Не следовало оставлять меня вообще, – огрызается Грэм, и Ганнибал осознаёт, что последнюю фразу он произнёс вслух.

Уилл зябко ёжится, обхватывая себя руками за плечи.  
– Уходи, – шепчет почти беззвучно, яростно мотая головой. – Пожалуйста, уходи. На утро я постараюсь убедить себя, что это было очередной галлюцинацией. Вполне возможно, у меня даже получится.  
Ганнибал делает ещё шаг вперёд.  
– Не собираешься рассказать ФБР? – спрашивает он, хотя и так знает ответ.  
– Ты знаешь, что не собираюсь. – Уилл пятится назад, спотыкаясь о пустую пивную банку, и чуть не падает. – Хотя следовало бы, – он вскидывает полные мольбы глаза. – Пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня.

Ганнибал продолжает наступать, пока не вжимает Уилла в капот его подержанной Volvo. Отступать больше некуда.  
– Ты не станешь, – уверенно говорит Ганнибал, чуть качая головой.  
Уилл нервно смеётся.  
– Нет, не стану, – в горле пересохло, и он отчаянно сглатывает, опуская глаза.  
Ганнибал тянется к его лицу, опускает сухую тёплую ладонь на щёку, оглаживает подушечками пальцев.  
– Посмотри на меня, – мало похоже на просьбу, но Уиллу – возможно, впервые за долгие годы - совершенно не хочется ослушаться.

– Тебя не было три года, – тихо говорит он, впиваясь в его глаза цепким взглядом. – Три долбанных года. Ненавижу тебя. – Глаза предательски жжёт, старый шрам под рубашкой вновь напоминает о себе фантомной болью.  
– Я писал тебе письма, – другая ладонь Ганнибала опускается на шею, и ниже, под ворот куртки, а затем и под рубашку, мягко надавливая на позвонки.  
– Я сжёг их все, даже не читая, – фыркает Уилл, бездумно подставляясь под ласку.  
– Лжец, – ласково выдыхает Ганнибал ему на ухо.

Уилла трясёт.

– Сейчас мы оба сядем в твою машину и поедем куда-нибудь, где сможем нормально поговорить. – Ганнибал чуть отстраняется, внимательно следя за реакцией. – Идёт?  
Уилл медленно кивает.  
– Мне разрешили перебраться в твой дом, – тихо говорит он, словно стыдясь этих слов.  
– Я знаю, – просто отвечает Ганнибал, пожимая плечами. – Уж не думал же ты, что я не следил за твоей жизнью всё это время?  
Уилл отрицательно качает головой. Нет, он не думал.

Возможно, ему следует достать пистолет и вышибить Ганнибалу мозги. Уилл обдумывает это несколько долгих секунд и приходит к выводу, что ему проще вышибить мозги себе самому.

Ганнибал открывает для него дверь и Уилл послушно скользит на водительское место. Ганнибал занимает пассажирское сиденье рядом, предусмотрительно - как и всё, что он делает - застёгивает ремень безопасности. Уилл зачем-то блокирует двери, на что Ганнибал лишь иронично приподнимает бровь.

– Ты не захотел выслушать меня три года назад, – отрывисто поясняет он. – Я не позволю этому повториться снова.  
Ганнибал неожиданно протягивает руку и накрывает его ладонь, покоящуюся на ручнике, собственной.  
– Я никуда не собираюсь, Уилл. Больше нет.

Уилл плотно сжимает губы, медленно выдыхая через нос. Невыносимое, иррациональное желание довериться накрывает его с головой.

Вновь.


End file.
